<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it was lime juice by spacetimeabed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281783">it was lime juice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetimeabed/pseuds/spacetimeabed'>spacetimeabed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Forehead Kisses, M/M, Trobed, abed takes care of him, forehead kiss, sick troy, troy has a fever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetimeabed/pseuds/spacetimeabed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ding!</p><p>Abed turns off the timer he’d set on his phone and lowers the flame on the pot of chicken soup he’s making. He gives the soup one last mix before grabbing a bowl from the cupboard and ladling out some fragrant broth filled with carrots, potato chunks, and chicken. He gives it one last sniff before he declares it safe enough for Troy to eat. </p><p>“Spoon or fork?”</p><p>“Spoon. Who eats soup with a fork?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it was lime juice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is just a short fic idea i got from a gc on twitter. i hope you enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ding!</p><p>Abed turns off the timer he’d set on his phone and lowers the flame on the pot of chicken soup he’s making. He gives the soup one last mix before grabbing a bowl from the cupboard and ladling out some fragrant broth filled with carrots, potato chunks, and chicken. He gives it one last sniff before he declares it safe enough for Troy to eat. </p><p>“Spoon or fork?”</p><p>“Spoon. Who eats soup with a fork?”</p><p>“There’s chicken.” He grabs a spoon from the cutlery drawer and carefully inserts it into the bowl, so Troy will be able to pick up a particularly nice chunk of carrot when he starts eating it. He walks over to the table and sets the bowl carefully in front of Troy, grabbing another blanket and wrapping it around his friend.</p><p>“Sure, but you cooked it long enough that it’ll be soft.”</p><p>“I know. I used to eat this soup with a spoon and a fork when I was a kid,” Abed remembers. “My dad would always get angry at me and my mom would tell him to be quiet.”</p><p>Troy looks over at his friend, who’s wearing his favorite green pajamas. He smiles at him, which Abed returns without thinking, and then he looks down at the soup. It looks amazing. There’s a great looking chunk of carrot on his spoon when he picks it out of the bowl, and he carefully blows on it before eating it. Perfect.</p><p>“Do you want some lemon juice for that?”</p><p>“I think that’s the only thing that could make this better.” Abed stands up immediately and walks back over to the kitchen, grabbing the bottle of lime juice from the fridge. He hands it to Troy, who uncaps it and gives a few squeezes into the bowl before putting it back down. </p><p>“It was lime juice.” </p><p>“I know.”</p><p>The two sit in silence for a little while, Troy eating his food and Abed half-watching him, half-imagining what Inspector Spacetime episodes they could act out with Troy feeling sick. There probably aren’t any. He can’t think of any episodes where Constable Reggie looks so beautiful.</p><p>“So, Troy.”</p><p>“Yeah, buddy?”</p><p>“What are you sick with?”</p><p>“I think a fever. I don’t know. I just don’t feel good.”</p><p>“My mom used to always kiss my forehead to check if I had a fever when I was a kid. Something about your lips being more sensitive.”</p><p>“That sounds so sweet.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Abed sits in silence for a little while longer.</p><p>“…Abed?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Wanna check if I have a fever?”</p><p>Abed pauses for a few seconds, almost as if it’s some sort of business decision.</p><p>“Sure.” He stands partially, leaning forward to kiss Troy’s forehead softly. He sits back down, momentarily recoiling from the sweat on Troy’s brow.</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>“Yeah, you have a fever. When you’re done with that you should take a cold shower. I’ll lay out some clothes for you, just go.”</p><p>“Thanks, Abed.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Troy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>